1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to an apparatus and systems for a scooter lift canopy. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for covering a scooter, wheelchair or the like when positioned on a lift attached to the rear of an automobile.
2. Background Information
It has become increasingly common for people with limited mobility to transport with them, a scooter, wheelchair, walker or similar device. For convenience, the scooter or other object is attached to a lift, which may be affixed to the rear of an automobile. Once attached to the lift, the lift raises the scooter off the ground and hold it securely during transportation. However, because the scooter is outside the automobile. It is exposed to the elements. As a result, it may become wet or may be damaged by debris. In addition, extensive exposure to sunlight, and the elements causes undue wear upon the device.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide additional protection to a scooter located on a lift on the rear of a vehicle. It is therefore desirable to provide a secure and effective means of covering and protecting a scooter during transportation.